Pranked into loving you
by KakashiFNGRL
Summary: Iruka's pov. One of his students keeps surprising him every week, will he be surprised into meeting his 'mom? IrukaxOC


Today was slow, I never thought it could get this slow but I caught myself looking at the clock more than once per minute. The kids were driving me up the wall with one in particular, Uzumaki Naruto. I knew his story, but that didn't change how I reacted to his behavior. As I turned to the blackboard to write down homework, the door slid open with a loud thud. My eyes wandered over the person in the opening, '_ANBU_?' I thought to myself, _'What are they doing here_?' When the ANBU stepped into the classroom I saw it was a single female and she was covered in blue paint, her fists were balled up as she stomped towards the middle of the classroom. Her porcelain mask covered in the blue goo, I turned to her and said,

"Miss, can I help you?" I couldn't see her eyes, she decided to ignore me as she turned to the class. She gathered her breath and stepped towards the kids, "UZUMAKI NARUTO!" I saw Naruto in the back flinch, within seconds he jumped up trying to escape. Several shuriken flew through the air, they made their way to the kid, pinning him against the wall. I was stunned, never had I seen such precision as the shuriken flew past and between a few students. As she stomped towards the boy, stuck on the wall, she pulled him loose as if he were a poster. Some shuriken were still in his clothes, others fell to the floor. I watched her walk back towards the front of the classroom, dragging him by his collar. Naruto didn't resist her which struck me as odd, but the moment she passed through the door the bell rang. The halls were flooded with students as I looked down the hall. I couldn't see them anywhere as I made my way down the stairs and to the entrance.

As my eyes wandered the empty schoolyard they fell to the swings, squeaking slightly. The little boy on the swings, none other than Naruto, was being scolded by the ANBU. But what else struck me as odd was, he didn't try to run. I know it's wrong but I decided to watch and listen, I wanted to know what was going on. As she stood in front of the swings she held on to the chains, "Why does it take 3 Chuunin, 2 Jounin and an elite ANBU to hunt you down?"

Naruto didn't respond, he couldn't, he wouldn't know why. As she kneeled down to his height I noticed her voice softened,

"Naruto, why do you keep pulling pranks on superiors?" I saw him shrug his shoulders, but he muttered something I couldn't hear. She took his hand and said, "Would you like to get some ramen?" Faster than ever I saw a smile on his face, he nodded as she ruffled his hair. I watched them take off, though, I didn't quite understand what was happening. I shook off the thought and went back inside to clean up the paint on my classroom floor.

I still don't understand what happened last week, and today wasn't getting any more understandable. The same ANBU lady walked in today, only now she was covered with glue and feathers, somehow I had a feeling she was here for the same kid.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" I said as she nodded, I pointed into the back of the class and what happened seemed to be a repeat of yesterday. Within seconds of the bell they had already left the school, and occupied the swings. I couldn't help myself but watch once more, "I don't understand how hard it is to catch an 8 year old academy student!"

Naruto looked down, probably to stifle the laughs as he watched her pluck feathers off her clothing. Again I watched her kneel down in front of him, "When will you grow up and stop these pranks, Naruto?" He tried to look away, "You won't get the reputation you want if you go on like this!"

For some strange reason I felt for him, I never had someone to put me straight. I heard him starting to sob, the ANBU lady took off her mask and reached out her arms towards the boy. She was beautiful, I had never seen such a beautiful young lady hide behind a mask. As Naruto sniffed back his tears I saw him jump in her arms, something else that struck me as odd. They hugged for what seemed minutes, but in fact they tried to pull apart. Apparently the glue hadn't yet dried, for the first time ever I heard him laugh wholehearted at something that wasn't a prank or joke. She held him up and walked away, they left me baffled again as I returned to my classroom. This time to clean up the feathers and glue.

As I watched time tick by slowly, I wondered if today was going to be any different. Soon I found out it wasn't, except for some details. As she walked into my classroom she sparkled in the light. Literally, the feathers were replaced by glitters and sparkles all across her ANBU uniform and gear. Her mask looked like a Christmas decoration, her weapons like little toys. But as if called for, Naruto came walking to the front of the class. And instead of being dragged out of the classroom, she placed her hand on his shoulder and left the room in harmony with the bell. I wandered out of the room together with many of my students. Surprisingly they hadn't yet reached the entrance of the school as they made their way slowly. Something was happening, but I wasn't sure if I could call it progress.

I watched them on the swings again, Naruto was holding on tight to the chains as the ANBU lady pushed him forth. An hour at least must've passed since they were the only ones left, they decided to leave. But I couldn't let them, I had to know something. As I ran up to them, I yelled,

"Miss! Naruto!" They had stopped at the sound of my voice, Naruto turned with a nervous smile on his lips. "Miss, I was wondering if I could have a word with you. About you and Naruto?"

As I looked down to her side, I noticed the little boy tried to hide behind her leg. Though she tried to stop him, it's silly to hide behind someone from your sensei. "Well of course, but might we be able to do that tomorrow? As you can see, I'm covered in sparkles. Not exactly my style, and Naruto-kun here is quite hungry."

I felt a bit jealous as she petted his head, "Of course, tomorrow it is then." I tried to smile a bit, perhaps it seemed a bit forced, but she removed her mask and smiled in return. Quite a beautiful smile she had, though I remember her eyes, the smile was new to me. I noticed she placed the mask on Naruto's head, he smiled as he played with it.

"What time would you like to see me?" Her voice was so gentle, when she wasn't screaming or yelling. As I answered I felt like I was stuttering, though I wasn't, "Well, you seem to have a good timing of when Naruto's classes end, how about then? In my classroom?"

"Very well then, I'll see you tomorrow Iruka-sensei..." Her smile never left as she bowed and picked up the little boy, I again was speechless. The boy looked over her shoulder at me and as I waved at him, he waved in return. How odd...

As the bell went there was no sign of the ANBU lady. While Naruto was still in his seat, behaving, I started to clean the chalkboard though the knocks on the door distracted me. "Come in." As it opened I saw the young ANBU lady, though, not in ANBU uniform. Rather in the standard Chuunin uniform, it looked quite snug and tight. "

"Hello Iruka-sensei, I hope you don't mind I'm a tad late. I had to freshen up..." Her smile enchanted me as it drew warmth to my cheeks.

"But of course not, please take a seat." As I motioned for her to come to my desk, I saw Naruto scurry from his seat to the chair next to hers. "I was wondering, how do you know my name?" I asked her,

"Well, every good mother knows the name of her child's sensei and friends, ne?"

"You, what? Your child is... Naruto is this true?" I couldn't believe my ears, Naruto? A child of this woman? Since when? I saw him nod and hold on to her arm as she continued, "I adopted Naruto half a year ago, he needed a parent and, I was alone. We're still adjusting to each other but it's getting better every day..."

Before I knew what I was saying I blurted out, "I noticed, you stopped scolding him..." The look on her face was awaiting an explanation. "Oh I'm sorry, I've been watching you pick him up and leave the past fridays. I know, it's not right to-"

"It's okay, every concerned sensei wonders where his student is taken off to." I couldn't do anything but nod at her truthful saying, I smiled as I continued,

"How long have you been in the ANBU?"

"Long enough to know that if I stay there for any longer, Naruto will be all alone again." I saw the sadness in her eyes, the kind I knew too well. She ran her fingers through the boy's hair, again I felt slightly jealous, "That's why I'm going to retire from the ANBU and become a teacher as well. That way I can spend more time with Naruto, teach him a few things myself..."

Again I didn't know what I was saying, "Well, if you'd like, I could tutor him after school? That way you have some time to arrange things and I can work on his attitude..." As she saw me smile slyly at Naruto, she couldn't help but laugh, as he gripped harder on her sleeve she said, "It's alright Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei is a good man... You know, he's a lot like you."

He looked at her, then at me. "Naruto, I too grew up without parents... But unlike you nobody came and rescued me from my foolishness. You have a chance to make it right, to become successful." Slowly she placed her hand on mine as it rested on my desk, "Iruka-sensei, you sound like you've failed, but contrary to what you may believe you're a fine man. And an ever better sensei… I wouldn't have asked Hokage-sama to have Naruto transferred to your classes if I didn't believe that."

I was stunned, this young girl, she wasn't only touching my hand, she confessed she believed in me, "You, what? You asked... May I ask you your name? I know you shouldn't give it out, since you're ANBU but..."

"It's okay, it won't matter anymore soon. My name is Kiniro Mizuumi." Think Iruka Think, Kiniro... Mizuumi... Think! "Kiniro... Mizuumi? I think we've met before.. Haven't we?"

Her radiant smile captivated me, "We were in the same classes, though I graduated way before you. I found it a pity you were always fooling around, playing the clown..." She withdrew her hand, no! It felt so cold without it... "But you're the one who has changed the most since then Iruka-sensei. I for one am still serious, bad-tempered and well... I thought you were the best to keep an eye on him over day."

I felt my cheeks flush, this time I did stutter. "I-I'm honored M-Mizuumi-san, I-"

"Please, -chan will do fine." That smile, I love that smile...

"Mizuumi-chan, I noticed you always go to Ichiraku Ramen, how about I treat you two to some, tomorrow?"

"If you're out to reminisce Iruka-kun, it's fine with me. Naruto, what do you think about it?" she said as she looked down at the boy, but I caught the boy looking at me, as I was staring at his mother with blushes on my face. I saw him smirk broadly and nod, the look on his face was the one he wore before pulling a prank. I readied myself for the worst, but apparently Mizuumi-chan hadn't yet seen this face of his.

As we were walking to the booth, it was silent. I didn't feel the urge to make small talk, silence could be nice occasionally. Though not to her, "Thank you so much Iruka-kun for teaching him the best."

"You sound like you honor me Mizu-chan." I replied, when I looked at her hands she was playing with her fingers. "I have, I do... I've always taken a liking towards you, you seemed to know what pain and suffering really meant, like me. The other kids never understood why I was so depressed and gloomy, but you did. Every time I saw your smile it would brighten up my day, 'till I went into ANBU of course."

As we arrived at the booth, my chivalry organ told me to push aside the curtain for them, as she walked in, Naruto followed her on heel. When she sat down Naruto was still standing, I didn't know what he was planning so I played it safe. As I sat down one chair away from her, so Naruto could sit in between, he forcefully pushed me onto the stool next to Mizuumi. Surprised I sat there, until Naruto sat down on my other side. For some strange reason he was looking up at me, flashing that evil grin. "Naruto-kun, I see you're here with your mom and your... Dad?"

"Teuchi-san! How are you?" I interfered. Shoot, I have to talk my way out of this, fast! "Naruto's mother and I were in the same class when we were young, nothing weird."

I felt myself blush like crazy, I couldn't get rid of that feeling as Teuchi kept staring at me. "He hadn't spoken with me 'till two days ago, Teuchi-san." Her smile, it's going to be the death of me someday. The old man spoke up,

"Yes well, Iruka here is well known for his shyness around pretty women."

"Teuchi! I think we'd like to order now... Shall we?" I said. The old man knows too much about me and women, damn him. As I looked at the menu I felt Naruto tug at my sleeve, I turned to him, "I want four pork ramen!"

"Nani? Four?" I couldn't believe my ears, my eyes jumped from Naruto to Mizuumi, "He eats a lot, you know, he actually eats for more than he knows... You understand right?"

I gazed in her eyes, and fell, hard. The look in her eyes was one I knew too much of, it was something Naruto would never know, at least not soon. "If you want I'll chip in?" she said as she placed her hand on top of mine, I felt a blush heat up my cheeks.

"No that's fine, I just wasn't acquainted with his appetite." Without even realizing it, I placed my own hand on top of hers and saw her blush as well. How cute.

As we ate in silence, Mizuumi and I stole glances at each other, not at the same time though. If I recall correctly she was 19, only 3 years younger than me. Though, she was always more mature, again proven by the fact that she adopted Naruto.

"Iruka-kun," I turned to her delicate voice, "please don't look to your right."

As she said this the urge to look was getting hard to fight, I couldn't resist. As I turned to Naruto, I almost yelped as I saw him ready to eat his 6th bowl. I sighed, as I felt her hand on mine again I brushed off the thought. But her hand never left mine, I swear I could even feel her finger draw circles on the back. I felt my guts turn upside down, slowly my eyes wandered from my empty bowl, to her hand on top of mine. As I raised my eyes to hers, she looked quite sad. Her eyes were staring into nothing as she leaned her chin on the palm of her hand, elbow on the counter. I related to the pain in her eyes, I slipped my hand around hers and held it gently, "Mizuumi-chan, are you okay? You look sad..."

It wasn't with a jolt, more a slight tug that brought her back to earth. Her eyes met mine, but when she smiled they didn't smile along. "I'm fine Iruka-kun, I was just thinking... About stuff."

"About what? You can tell me..." She tried to divert her eyes but apparently there was something about me that she couldn't resist looking at. I saw a tear wanting to spring from her eyes, "Mizuumi..."

She looked away, and whispered quite softly, "_Remember what I said yesterday, about leaving the ANBU for Naruto_?"

I nodded and brushed my fingers over and across her hand, "_They don't want to let me go just yet, they want to send me on an A-class mission first_."

The wanting tear had now escaped and ran down her cheek, I scooted to the edge of my seat to wipe it away gently. "_But I know, that if I go on that mission... There's a good chance I won't return_."

Another tear escaped, "_I don't want to leave Naruto-kun_," she raised her eyes at me, as they locked she continued, "_I don't want to leave you either_..."

It took a while before I realized what she said, was this a love confession of some sorts? "_Mizuumi_.. I-"

"Iruka-sensei? Why is mom crying? You didn't hurt her, did you?" Naruto, what a timing he has. I felt him poking my back, and smiled. She sniffed back her tears and faked a smile, she looked over my shoulder at her son. "I'm fine Naruto, I just have a bad head-ache is all."

While she was close to me, inching over my shoulder and holding on to it... I grabbed my chance. I put my arms around her shoulders and held her tight. As I pulled her closer to me I felt her give in, her arms snaked around my neck. I felt her sigh, though it was in content, "Mom, why are you hugging Iruka-sensei like that?"

I chuckled, I felt like I was too powerless to do anything else. "It's what some grownups do Naruto-kun, to comfort each other in a time of need." she said.

"So, you _need_ Iruka-sensei?" I wish I could've seen his face, by the way Mizuumi was laughing I bet it was priceless. Though when she answered, I wish I could've seen my own face, "Yes Naruto-kun, I need Iruka-sensei for a moment. I hope you don't mind..."

I knew the last part was meant for me, so I responded by hugging her even tighter, with the both of us on the edge of our seat. "I don't mind, but if you're going to get mushy, can I go home early?" I felt her nod, "Sure Naruto-kun."

"Okay mom, bye Iruka-sensei, see you tomorrow." With my face almost in the nape of her neck I responded, "Bye Naruto-kun, see you tomorrow."

"Oh and Iruka-sensei, you better bring her home before midnight!" Before I could even answer I heard tiny footsteps running away.

I wished for the hug never to be over, but then again sitting like this for too long can really hurt your back. We slowly reduced the hug to simply holding hands, she had her eyes fixated on the ground, "I'm sorry Iruka-kun, I didn't know what came over me..."

"If anyone should apologize, it should be me, for the surprise hug?" She shook her head as she tried to wipe her tears with her sleeved arm, "No, for showing my emotions... If my superior finds out, he'd have me reduced in rank back to Genin."

I couldn't believe my ears, like she said she was still serious, but this was crazy! "You know, I know all the rules, but I don't abide all of them. And that rule is the one I hate the most." I didn't know how I sounded, I hope I sounded pissed enough to let her know, that emotions are important. That they shouldn't be locked up... Though I hope I didn't sound too angry, mean.. The last thing I want is to scare her off.

"Mizuumi, if you feel like crying, let me be the shoulder. If you feel like laughing, let me be the joke." I saw her eyes sparkle, this time without any glitters or tears around. I inched closer to her again and felt her do the same, "If you feel like loving, let me..."

Why am I such a moron...? Why am I doubting something I know for sure? Most importantly, why am I letting a beautiful young woman wait? "Let me be the one..."

It took a moment for the both of us to realize what I just said, though she wasn't as stunned as I was. "Iruka-kun... I-"

"Mizuumi!" I turned my head at the speed of light, the tone of that voice didn't seem too friendly, I turned to what I assumed was her superior. "What are you doing out so late? You have a very important mission tomorrow!" I slowly turned around on my seat as I felt Mizuumi trying to hide behind me,

"Taisa Taichou, I can explain! I-"

"You've been crying haven't you? Well?" I felt her hands tense as they gripped my shoulders, I heard her stutter behind me.

"Answer. Scum." When he said the last part, his eyes were on me. I wanted to stand up to this guy, ready to punch his guts. The tiny slim hands on my shoulders felt this, as they held me down. Suddenly Mizuumi stood up,

"No."

Her voice was stern, filled with a different kind of anger she used with Naruto, "You answer me this! How come you dare to intimidate me like that? How dare you be so heartless? I bet your son feels the same way."

His son?

"What do you tell him when he cries himself to sleep at night? I bet nothing since you're never there for him... I talked to him the other day, you know why?" This man was seriously trying to hold back, I kept an eye on his fists making sure he wouldn't try anything funny. "He has no one else to talk to, _no one_. Every night he cries himself to sleep in the hope his father will come home safely, and when he does he gets scolded for crying! He gets scolded for being a concerned child..."

I felt the emotion in her voice, I placed my hand on one of hers trying to understand the real reason for her anger. "He'll probably be the only one shedding tears for your death when it comes, and even then... I bet they're happy tears."

The man seemed taken aback from this, did he realize that what he has been doing was wrong? I daren't to say, "And don't you dare call this man scum, he was a better child than you'll ever be a man!"

I think I started to understand, she knew this man more than just her team captain, "I'm disappointed in you 'father', you should've been there when we needed you..."

"Don't tell me how to raise a child! You can't even keep yours in check!" I felt Mizuumi chuckle, it was a sarcastic mean chuckle followed by a response with the same tone, "At least mine stops crying when I get home, mine stops crying when I reach out to him... Mine stops crying when I tell him the first thing that comes up in me."

It took a while for him to respond, he eyed me and Mizuumi as realization struck. I was right, this bastard was her father. When he was done thinking, he spoke up,

"Consider yourself 'retired' from ANBU," He turned the cold shoulder, "Don't expect my blessings."

As we watched him leave I felt Mizuumi collapse onto the stool behind me, her hands still on my shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to witness that Iruka."

I turned back to her, holding her hands looking into her teary eyes, "No, Mizuumi you were great! You stood your ground, and told him what's what! You're out of ANBU!"

She looked up at me, a tiny smile played her lips. I saw her inching back to me, another sparkle in her eyes, "Iruka-kun, what you said earlier... How much did you mean it?"

The cuteness she radiated, I couldn't help but smile and whisper to her, "I meant it from the bottom of my heart, I want to be the one... The one that raises Naruto with you." She sniffed back a few tears, suddenly she laughed, "Where were you when I needed you?"

I chuckled, "With your son, but now... I'm by your side, and never leaving it."

The moment her lips crashed onto mine I felt all jealousy was gone. Because I had something from her no one else would dare to touch, not anymore. I had her heart, and her sweet soft lips against mine. As I kissed her back I backed her into the door, with my arms around her waist I held her close to me. I only felt one of her hands around my neck, the other was dangling some keys. I smiled into the kiss as she tried to open the door. I placed my hand on hers opening the door, never breaking the kiss. Really, who needs air? After our second step inside I felt her tense under my lips, my eyes shot open and met her shocked ones. She muttered something close to my lips,

"_Tripwire_..."

'_What? Trip_-?' My thoughts were disturbed as two large buckets fell from the ceiling on top of us, covering us in some kind of goo. With her still in my one arm, I pushed the bucket from my head, "Mizuumi?" I her strange sounds from under her bucket, I couldn't help but think she was crying, either that or a very sad laugh. I removed the bucket from her head and met her teary eyes, along with a confused smile and laugh,

"That was my favorite shampoo..." I smiled, god I smiled my lips off when I saw her laugh again. As I placed my forehead against hers it slipped away, causing us both to laugh, damn shampoo.

"I take it this happens a lot?" She nodded silently, I then whispered to her, "_Maybe this is Naruto's way to say, we should take a shower?_"

I cleared her lips from shampoo with my thumb, I was lucky mine weren't covered, the second kiss would've been very slippery.


End file.
